Gladiolus
''The wealth I've obtained through my years of a Merchant has far exceeded even my own knowledge, however I am no fool, I've killed, fought, and bled for my riches, I am a wise Dragon of the highest esteem, so this petty coin you offer me is nothing, all that glisters is not all gold you must put your life down to understand the word of "riches" ''- Gladiolus Gladiolus is renowned as a World Famous Merchant who is the leader of the famous Trading Company, "Gloden Cup", he is also known as the "Golden King" as he is a important figure in the economy for many kingdoms. Appearance 21568900_177218412824511_2729860442875756544_n.jpg|Gladiolus in his Merchant Attire Gilgamesh.full.2181648.png|Casual appearance f49643d0bcda6a914e861d9ab241db70a0e98f97_hq.gif|Gladiolus is regular clothing Gladiolus is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair that is seen mostly put down (but at times stands up like a flame). He is described as handsome with an handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a well toned body and is off average height with black tattoo lines that glow red when he uses his powers. Most people mistake him for nobility at first glance. Personality Gladiolus is a man who is kind and very charming, as most people simply shake when they first see him, as his presence makes even the most mightiest men awe in admiration. Despite his charming looks, he is very humble, and treats people of both wealth and poverty the same and with equal respect.However Gladiolus is not a perfect man as he is also seen loving the thrill of battle and is a man who lives in it. He does not encourage war, but doesn't turn down a chance for a good battle. However Gladious's most defining feature of his personality, is his love for treasure, he knows the amount he harbors is infinite and deems all treasures in the world his, however he is humble at times, and offers those deemed worthy allowed to take one thing out from his magical treasury. History The Beginning of a King: Gladiolus was born from the famous dancer "Atalanta" who was famous throughout the Kingdoms being a renowned dancer of high status, but was of a poor background despite having the beauty of a noble princess, having not known his father Gladiolus was very close to his mother. He grew up traveling with his mother as he was part of a talent show guild where they performed shows and was a jewel himself as many of the people in the guild loved him as Gladiolus was kind and sharp being highly intelligent for his young age and was growing up to be extremely handsome as developed his mother's look as he was used to lure in women customers to come to the show.He was also obsessed with golden treasure, despite being poor himself he was fascinated at anything that looked divine. One day Gladiolus seeing how all the other dancer were much more pretty as they, had much more gold, or better clothes despite his mother being a better dancer. Gladiolus seeing this, tried to figure out a way to earn money to buy his mother the most beautiful dress for her to dance in. Than one day he saw a merchant talk his way into selling a big deal to noble. Gladiolus impressed ask the man to teach him the ways of being a merchant, the Merchant who was also known as The Father of Bargaining Uldric was interested and ask the boy to wager what he could offer in return for his teachings. Gladiolus determine to make him mother shine brighter than heaven itself offered himself to be a loyal dog to Uldric in return for his skill. Uldric impressed trained the boy in economics and the way of the Merchant, over 2 years Gladiolus was on par with his teacher, using his sharp intellect and charisma. Than one day his mother signed up to be in a dance contest and Gladiolus determine to uphold his promise to make his mother shine went bought the most expensive dress at the tailor in the town, with the brightest of jewelry, however right before he bought the dress, he was approached by a member of a large gang of the city, the leader of Red Hawks, Scar as he tried to convince the young merchant to give him the dress for his daughter who was also performing in the show his mother was in. He refused saying he worked hard for his mother and the whole ganged smirked and left. Gladiolus shrugged it off as he than gave his mother, the dress as the guild clapped as she was goddess. As the night came for the dance, Gladiolus was grabbing flowers for his mother as suddenly his mother was on stage and right before she finished, she was shot by a arrow in her chest. Gladiolus hearing the screaming ran as fast as he could, only to see his mother slowly dying as the Red Hawks were killing off everyone in the guild and the other contestants. He ran through the crowd and got this mother as he held her close to his chest as than was cornered from the gang, before being shot he was saved by his teacher Uldric, with this Uldric sees the tragic faith of Gladiolus' mother as she slowly dies off before her and her dress turn into a gold earring. Gladiolus shocked and sadden by his loss of his mother, Uldric said he must uphold his end of his deal and serve him, as Uldric was no mere merchant as multiple people appear behind him, as he was also the famous warrior of the desert, Uldric the swift, with this Uldric promised to give Gladiolus the strength to prevent this sort of thing again, but also to let other people know not to touch his treasure every again. With this Gladiolus became the sole pupil learning under Uldric and become feared warrior and respected man. He eventually also served Uldric as his right hand man. Gladiolus now he age of only 19 began to his conquest to protect all of his treasure and obtain anyone that is not his. The Passing of Uldric and the Birth of the First Dragon Slayer: Powers and Abilities Despite being simply a merchant, Gladiolus is a man of extreme and deadly power as his might rivals that of the Great Knight of Britannia and was once known as the "Golden Dragon King" as his presence causes those to tremble as his power is something not of this world, and that he sides with no Kingdom makes him a key ally in war. He is known to be the perfect human, and is the pinnacle all humans wish to reach. Physical Abilities: Close Combat Expert: Gladiolus has been personally trained himself in his own fighting style of Pankration, which is a combination of boxing and wrestling, with kicks and grapples being a main factor as well. On a side note, most people actually do not know about this factor about Gladiolus as he is seen wielding a sword in battle (and has rarely ever been disarmed) preferring to keep enemies at a distance, despite that misconception Gladiolus is strong enough to defeat hundreds of men in battle or even fight giants the size of mountains with his fists alone. Some who have witnessed this say he is perhaps stronger without a sword as Gladiolus is not required to be discipline to the way of the sword and with Pankration reek havoc with brute force. ' World renowned Speed': Besides his magical abilities, Gladiolus number one claim to fame is his unparalleled speed. He is able to move faster than the human eye and is able to cut down foes before they even utter a word. He is able to also act much quicker with is reaction time able to act in just mere seconds. Dragon Physiology: Ever since his legendary battle with the mighty Dragon Fafnir, he was covered by dragon's blood after defeating it and Gladiolus open wounds caused the blood to enter his body making it merged with his making him half Dragon and Half Human. This gives Gladiolus traits of a dragon allowing him to have immunity to fire, and harbor a special ability which makes him immune to most mental attacks on his brain and body and even has altered Gladiolus Lifespan making him age at a much slower rate. Some suspect he is even able to turn into a dragon himself. Magical Abilities: Gate of Babylon: Gladiolus in his time of conquest and reign as the number one Merchant in the world has gather vast amounts of treasures all over the world, the exact number is unknown as that knowledge has far exceeded that of Gladiolus's own mind, however he assumes all the world's treasure is his, this state of mind has allowed him to create a ability unique to him known as the "Gate of Babylon" a magical storage that holds all his treasure which consists of only the finest of weapons, and armor. Gladiolus is even able to spawn golden portals to summon his weapon, or chains and fire them like arrows at anyone he wishes and is able to summon them around a 100m from him and the portals move with him as he moves. However the most deadly aspect about this power isn't the infinite arsenal ,its what Gladiolus already has, this ability also comes with a passive one as well. Gladiolus has the innate ability to wield any type of magical weapon, or is able to physical disarm anyone's "use" to use their weapon, almost putting a lock on it as they will be unable to use their weapon's magical capacity Light Manipulation: Gladiolus is able to wield high tier Light magic that is able to pierce most objects and its radiance burns hotter than that of the sun itself. He is even able to turn into light himself and can phase through most objects He is even able to blind opponents with it as well. Equipment: Master of the Sword; Fafnir ''': Gladiolus has trained years and has mastered the art of the sword. He is able to move just like water with his Sword, he is able to use the sword as a extension of himself and is able to keep foes at a distance. His sword is Fafnir''' is a living weapon which Gladiolus infused by defeating a Dragon which allows him to harness power from the dragon and allows him to fly, and boosts his magical abilities 10x. Measured Level of Power: Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human